Dranzer F
Dranzer F is a Combination-type Beyblade that was Kai's second Beyblade. It was preceded by Dranzer S and was replaced by Dranzer V. Bit Chip (BC): Dranzer (F Version) The chip depicts Dranzer. Attack Ring (AR): Flame Wing *'Weight': 5 Grams Flame Wing is an attack ring that has potential in upper and smash attack. However it's outclassed due to the fact that it's a "jack of all trades" meaning it doesn't do very well at either it just has potential. It's blue in color. Weight Disk (WD): Eight Heavy *'Weight': 15 Grams The Heavy series of Weight Disks has three different versions that were updated as newer Beyblades were released. Chronologically, the first Heavy WD to be released was Six Heavy, followed by Eight Heavy, and finally Ten Heavy. The number before the word “Heavy” on each WD represents the number of sides on each WD (ex. Eight Heavy would have eight sides, making in into an octagon shape). * Note: The six sided version of the Heavy WD is officially referred to as simply "Heavy", but the word "Six" is commonly used before the word among Bladers to differentiate between all three types. As the name “Heavy” implies, the Heavy series of WDs is the heaviest available weight disk (including WDs not in the Six/Eight/Ten sided category). Due to the heavy weight and the compactness of that weight, the Heavy weight disks are often used for Compact type combos for the simple reason of increased RPM. When the weight of a Beyblade is focused towards the centre (as opposed to a Wide WD where it is focused around the perimeter), its RPM will increase. This weight is also often put to use in Defense oriented customs, with weight being the primary concern in that type. Ten Heavy is the heaviest out of all of the Heavy weight disks, and generally speaking, is chosen over Six and Eight Heavy when customizing. Spin Gear (SG): Right SG (Triple Change Version) *'Weight': 5 grams SG Triple Change Version can only be used with Flame Change Base. Its casing houses a triple-tipped red plastic piece, which when pulled down allows the player to change between flat, sharp, and semi-flat tips. While this tip adds versatility, and acts as a good practice base for newer players; problems emerge. First, while able to use three different tips with three different battle styles; it isn’t able to do any of them very well since the SG is too tall. Second, there is a manufacturing flaw with many of the SG’s that make the triple-tipped plastic piece too loose to stay on one tip. So during a battle it can get stuck between two of them, significantly reducing endurance and costing the player the match. This unreliability automatically disqualifies it from being a serious choice for many competitive players; but as mentioned before, newer players might find this useful to practice with. Great for testing out the different bases, but useless in battle due to it's instability. Blade Base (BB): Flame Change Base *'Weight': 9 Grams This base can only be used in conjunction with SG Triple Change Version. It contains no other notable features. Other Versions *Black Dranzer (Beyblade) Gallery DranzerF.00.jpg|Metal Master Version (Metallic Blue) DranzerF.01.jpg|Hasbro Box Imagem11.png dranzer f.jpeg|Dranzer F Top View Trivia *During his battle with Spencer, Kai used the endurance tip on the Flame Change Base.